


Gone

by nolu



Series: random tumblr one-shots [7]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolu/pseuds/nolu
Summary: An angsty Kitty fic
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: random tumblr one-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733047
Kudos: 30





	Gone

Blood, blood, why in the world was there so much blood?? Ty frantically fought off his own attacker and then the Faerie that had attacked Kit, his gray eyes filled with fear. “No, no, no,” Ty rushed to help Kit, who was lying on the ground, attempting to apply runes to himself.

“I’m fine.” Kit coughed, even more blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. The faerie’s long sword had sliced clean through Kit’s gear, and had left a deep wound just below his heart that was gushing blood like no tomorrow.

Ty dropped down to the bloodstained grass beside Kit, already feeling the panic flood his system. I can’t lose another… “No, you’re not. Let me help…” Ty’s hands shook as he applied rune, after rune, after rune. Not another… Ty ripped the fabric of his own shirt into bandages, attempting to slow the bleeding. Blood everywhere… 

Kit closed his eyes, hoping the pain would just go away. So much blood…

“It’ll be okay Kit,” Ty choked out, his eyes filled with tears. “The Silent Brothers are already on their way. Help is on the way. Please, just, hold on.” 

Kit pried his eyes open. His blue eyes were hazy, and his face was paler than paper. “I-” Kit coughed again.

“Save your strength. Just hold on. Please” Ty continued to apply runes, but all he could see was Annabel wielding the mortal sword, Annabel stabbing Livvy through the heart, blood all over the dais, blood on the steps, blood on the walls, blood everywhere. So much blood….

Kit closed his eyes, his face contorted with pain. “Don’t think I can hold on much longer.”

Ty shook his head. No, no, no not again. “I- I love you, Kit, I love you!” Ty’s voice broke. Tears ran down his face, leaving little trails of bare skin through all the dried blood. “Please- please don’t leave me too…” 

Kit’s eyes snapped open. “You- you love me?” Kit’s eyes were filled with pain and bittersweet hope. 

Ty nodded, a small smile on his face. “I love you, Kit, I love you. Please, just hold on for me?” Ty took Kit’s hand in his, holding it as if it could keep Kit tethered to the world. “Just a few more minutes?” Ty reached up with his other hand to brush the blood-soaked once golden hair out of Kit’s face.

Kit looked up into Ty’s gray eyes, the same eyes of his mother. His voice was pained. “Ty? Ty I-” Kit’s hand went slack. Ty saw the life burn out of his lost friend and would have been lover’s eyes.

No, no, no, NO Ty let out a heart-wrenching sob. He could hear the slamming of car doors and the yelling of backup, but he ignored them. Two people, two of the few people he had loved, gone. Gone with his name on their lips. Ty cursed the Angels, cursed Fae, cursed everything.

Nothing mattered anymore. His Livvy had gone, and now so was Kit. His Watson. Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm currently in the process of moving my fics from tumblr over to ao3, so if you're interested in reading more, feel free to check our my tumblr @lily-chen-deserves-better


End file.
